


Sunset Weddings

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Also hope you enjoy!!!, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Julerose - Freeform, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: day 5: Orange - Alyanette with background JuleroseShe picked up the ring, placed it gently in the orange box, and held it out in her hand.. She took a deep breath and adjusted her hair. Act natural.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Femslash February [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	Sunset Weddings

Alya was ready. She was ready. She was totally ready. She knew she was ready.

She picked up the ring, placed it gently in the orange box, and held it out in her hand.. She took a deep breath and adjusted her hair.  _ Act natural. _

She stepped out into the landing, standing before the door. She raised her hand and knocked, palms sweaty, the woody surface of the oak door knocking against her knuckles.

“I’m coming!” calls Marinette from inside, and Alya can hear her footsteps. Letting out an undignified squeak, she dives out of the way and into a hiding place (aka, behind the door) as her significant other stepped outside the door.

Marinette leans down, picking up the orange box, and opening it, eyes widening. Her eyes seem to drift around, and Alya could swear they lingered over her hiding place, before a smirk filled her face.

“Alya Césaire,” announces Mari, apparently kneeling in a completely empty hallway, closing her eyes with her face pointed upwards. “Will you, my beautiful girlfriend, my amazing partner, my orange bride, marry me?” She waits for a second, then sighs and stands up. “Well, that was overly dramatic.”

Then Alya can’t help it. “Of course,” she squeaks, and runs out and kisses Marinette, and for a second life is pastries and roses, and awkwardness and sweet treats and Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, her to-be wife, and life is amazing.

***

It’s their wedding day, and Marinette is shell shocked, because Alya looks stunning. The orange wedding dress floats like magic around her as she walks down the aisle, and as hazel eyes meet blue, a feeling of love overwhelms them. They meet in the middle, and become wife and wife, and it’s the happiest day of their lives. Juleka and Rose are the maids of honour, and they beam, as they watch the marriage, Rose getting slightly teary-eyed.

Later on that day, Marinette excuses herself and hides under a table, keyboard smashing and gushing to the others about how amazing her wife really is.

**MARINETTE:** Holy shit, holy shit I’m married to Alya.

**MARINETTE:** Ajdalfjdhsljakxhlxkjahflkjahfljkajdfhhfjahsdfkjahlkhf

**MARINETTE:** Alya Césaire!!!

**MARINETTE:** Alya Fricking Césaire <3

**MARINETTE:** I’m so lucky

**MARINETTE:** _ Sniff _

**MARINETTE:** <333

**ADRIEN:** You’ve got it bad.   
**ADRIEN:** But srsly, the only time I’ve ever seen a lesbian look as lovestruck as you did then was Juleka was when Rose hugged her for the first time

**ADRIEN:** Jeez you guys are so wholesome

**JULEKA:** Shut up.

**ADRIEN:** Y-yes madam!

**JULEKA:** Anyways, congrats on your wedding Marinette! Congrats to you too Alya!

**ROSE:** Congrats guys! <3

**JULEKA:** Hope you guys enjoy your honeymoon!

**ROSE:** Have fun guys!

**ROSE:** Ily all!

**ROSE:** <333

**JULEKA:** <333

**ROSE:** <3

**JULEKA:** <3 :)

**ROSE:** <333 :) <3

**JULEKA:** :D :) <3 <3 <3

**ROSE:** We should get married.

**JULEKA:** I-

**NINO:** Was it just me, or did Juleka just propose to Rose? Did she literally have a bouquet of red and pink roses, a specially crafted card and a ring ready on whim?

**NINO:** Also congrats on your wedding Alya, Marinette! Congrats guys!


End file.
